


Office Games

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bratty Sub] vs [Cold Bastard Dom, Degradation, F/M, Rape, Short, audio script, everybody - Freeform, gonewildaudible, mdom, rough, who wins?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Office Games

[script offer] [M4F] Office Games [Rape] [MDom] [Bratty Sub] vs [Cold Bastard Dom] [Who Wins?] [Everybody] [Degradation] [Rough] [Aftercare] [Short]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes:  
\- Be a cold cruel bastard for the majority of the script.  
\- Even when you are angry, your voice shouldn't be raised too much. There's just more force to it.  
\- At the very end, be calm, relaxed, and personable/loving.

(professional, cold) Yes? I'm busy.

What about the reports?

[rueful laugh] Yes. I'm sure somewhere in those reports, there is an error. And I'm sure you've found it. Leave your notes. I will be more than happy to correct it but unfortunately I don't have time today. Perhaps Thursday.

(feigned surprise) Oh? That isn't good enough for you? 

Hm. You seem to be misinformed.

You see, you're acting as if you are my superior. You are, in fact, my peer. And not even in my management chain. So I really, honestly don't have to do anything you want. I could, in fact decide to simply ignore your request, wait until you leave my office, and block your email.

No, it wouldn't be very professional. But you wouldn't get what you want. Which is what you are used to. So it probably would be worth getting in trouble later. 

No, I did not say you were spoiled. That *is* an interesting choice of words. I would have gone with...entitled. Yes, that sounds right. You feel you are *entitled* to things that you have not earned. Such as my respect, attention, or time. Good talk, see you later.

Well, if you're going to be raising your voice you probably should close the door. Unless you really want everyone to hear you behaving...hysterically.

[door slamming]

Yes. We fucked. That is a thing that happened. 

[laughs] You have a much higher opinion of your ability to entice and satisfy men then I do. 

No. I don't owe you an explanation for my behavior. No promises were made. Not even casual pillow talk. 

Typically silence is interpreted as lack of any further interest.

I see. So these continued annoying requests aren't desperate pleas for attention from a sad, lonely girl?

[cold laugh] I seem to have touched a nerve. And I *can* talk to you like that. I just did. I will continue to do so.

There's the first tear. I expected it sooner. Let me help you.

You came in here, dressed to the nines. Black skirt tightly hugging your entirely too-fine ass. White blouse and bra pushing your gorgeous breasts almost entirely into the open. Perfect makeup, lips made as luscious as possible. You thought, with a little provocation, you could get me to pay you the attention you so desperately crave from a man of class and taste. (the following should be said with extreme cruelty and/or coldness) But what would a man of class and taste want with such a common young slut?

[slap right to the face]

(angry) Oh, you want to be fucked? I can do that. 

[speaker stands up]

Don't you fucking move. Don't pretend you don't like it when I grab you by the hair. 

You are so fucking predictable. I can see you're thinking about screaming. If you make any noise louder than a pained whimper then I will choke you out and rape you while you are unconscious. Do. you. understand? 

Good. Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to bend you over my desk, like this.

Then, I'm going to lift your trashy fucking skirt. Are you already crying? 

Look at those lacey little panties. Very in keeping with your common aesthetic. Well, [brief grunt of effort] these tear easily, almost as if they were made for sluts like you.

Sobbing? Really? Are you pretending this is the first time you've been exposed like this in the office? I can't have been the first.

[unzipping]

No. I'm not going to use a condom. You're going to take my fucking cum and if you get pregnant, that's your problem. You are nothing but a receptacle, do you understand?

I love the way you tremble right before I fuck you. It makes your ass look so much more fine. In fact it makes your entire body, bent over my desk, that much more appealing. Some women look ugly afraid, but you wear fear like a fine gown.

[moans as he enters her; sex starts here; please insert grunts/moans etc. This is very rough.]

Fuck. I did miss this tight cunt. 

Yeah, that's right, keep sobbing, fuck that's hot.

Stay quiet or I'll gag you with your own fucking panties.

Are you going to cum now? Is that what's happening. Don't you dare until you feel my fucking cum fill you.

Fuck. You're mine. Goddamn it, say it. Say it!

[improv to orgasm, be rough]

Oh...oh wow that was really fantastic. Are you ok?

No, you don't have to go right away, let me help you clean up and then you should come sit in my lap. Work can wait for a little while.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure that half the office thinks we hate each other. [laughs] Do you think we should tell them that we're engaged? Probably after we elope.

You're such a good girl. No one else can provoke me like you can. I hope you got what you needed. Judging by those noises you made I think you did...

Good. I've got a surprise for you later. I got you a new collar, custom-made. And a matching choker you can wear to work. 

I love you too. More than you know.

So, same time tomorrow? Maybe your office?


End file.
